This invention relates to a disposable body fluid absorbent wearing article such as a disposable diaper.
Japanese Patent Application No. 1995-112003A discloses a disposable absorbent pad comprising a pad itself and an elastic waist band. This absorbent pad comprises a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets wherein respective end regions of end flaps extending outward beyond longitudinally opposite ends of the core are connected to the elastic waist band. The absorbent pad is formed with side flaps transversely extending from the pad and being elastically stretchable in longitudinal direction thereof. These side flaps are folded back at least partially in the longitudinal direction toward the inner side of the absorbent pad. This absorbent pad of well known art is described to ensure that the pad itself comes in close contact with the wearer's skin between groins of the wearer's thighs as the elastic waist band is put around the wearer's waist.
Japanese Patent Application No. 1995-155344A discloses disposable pants comprising a stretchable pants-member and a pad member. The pad member comprises a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets wherein end flaps and side flaps extend from longitudinally opposite ends and transversely opposite side edges, respectively. Front and rear end regions of the end flaps are fixed to the pants-member in the vicinity of the waist line. The side flaps are elastically stretchable in the longitudinal direction and form a pair of pockets opening inwardly of the pad member. Such disposable pants are described to ensure that the pad member comes in close contact with the wearer's skin between groins of the wearer's thighs as the pants-member is put on the wearer's body.
The body fluid absorbent pads such as the pad itself disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application No. 1995-112003A and the pad member disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application No. 1995-155344A commonly intend to ensure that the pad comes in close contact with the wearer's skin between the groins of the thighs. To achieve this, a width of the pad in the crotch region, in other words, surface area as well as volume available for absorption of body fluid should be inevitably limited and it may be often difficult for the pad to absorb body fluids rapidly.